Edge Geraldine
Edward Geraldine ist ein spielbarer Charakter aus Final Fantasy IV. Obwohl sein Vorname eigentlich Edward lautet, stellt er sich selbst als Edge vor. Er ist der Prinz und Thronfolger des Inselkönigreichs Eblan und ein sehr begabter Ninja. Oftmals verhält er sich sehr frech und als er sich Cecil und dessen Kameraden anschließt, scheint er zudem ziemlich arrogant. Jedoch ändert er sich im Laufe der Handlung und wird zu einem treuen und gerechten Freund für die Gruppe. Er hegt einen Groll gegen Golbez und dessen Untergebene, besonders Rubicante möchte er seinen Zorn über den Verlust seines Königreiches und seiner Eltern spüren lassen. Obwohl Edge große Stücke auf sich hält, benimmt er sich in Gegenwart von Frauen sehr nett und versucht ihnen zu schmeicheln. Bisher bringt ihm das wenig Erfolg, jedoch scheint er die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben zu haben. Ermahnt Rydia ihn allerdings zur Vernunft und Höflichkeit, so verhält sich der Prinz dementsprechend ruhig und bedacht. Edge ist der vorletzte spielbare Charakter, der sich der Gruppe anschließt. Handlung ''Final Fantasy IV Als Cecil, Rosa, Rydia und Kain die Höhle von Eblan betreten, treffen sie im Inneren auf Edge, der Rubicante, dem Elementarfürst des Feuers, gegenüber steht und Rache für sein Volk, sein zerstörtes Königreich und für seine Eltern nehmen will. Der Elementarfürst lässt sich auf den Kampf ein, jedoch nur um dem Prinzen zu zeigen, wie sehr es eben diesem an Stärke mangelt, um Rubicante zu besiegen. Letzterer verschwindet und lässt Edge mit seiner Wut zurück. Cecil und seine Freunde bieten Edge ihre Hilfe an, da sie ebenfalls Rubicante und Golbez besiegen wollen, um die Kristalle zurück zu erhalten. Als Rydia an das Schicksal von Yang, Cid und Tellah denken muss, kommen ihr die Tränen, woraufhin Edge zustimmt der Gruppe beizutreten, um sie nicht noch trauriger zu machen. Kain ist genervt von Edges Arroganz und Hochmut, bittet jedoch trotzdem Rosa den verwundeten Ninja zu heilen. Diese benutzt einen ''Vitra-Zauber, um Edge zu helfen, woraufhin er sich bei ihr bedankt und ihr Komplimente macht. Zusammen mit dem Ninja bricht die Gruppe auf und verlässt die Höhle von Eblan, die in den Turm von Babil mündet. Im Turm bedient sich Edge seiner Ninja-Künste, um sich und seine neuen Freunde weiter in das Innere des Turmes zu teleportieren. Dort begenet er seinen Eltern, die sich zunächst scheinbar freuen ihn wieder zu sehen. Allerdings verwandeln sie sich in Monster und versuchen ihren Sohn und dessen Freunde zu töten. Während des Kampfes, versucht Edge seine Eltern wieder zur Besinnung zu bringen, was ihm schließlich gelingt. Bevor der König und die Königin von Eblan sich selbst auslöschen, um nicht erneut die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren, bedanken und verabschieden sie sich von Edge. Als Rubicante im Anschluss daran auftaucht, macht Edge ihn dafür verantwortlich und fordert ihn erneut zum Kampf heraus. Durch seinen Zorn gelingt es Edge seine verborgenen Techniken freizusetzen und zusammen mit seinen Freunden kann er schließlich Rubicante besiegen. Dieser ist beeindruckt von der gemeinsamen Stärke der Gruppe und verspricht, dass sie einander wiedersehen werden. Edge fragt Cecil anschließend, was Golbez plant und erfährt, dass dieser Rubicante befehligt und sich die Macht der Kristalle zunutze machen will, um auf dem Mond eine starke Macht zu erlangen. Edge sieht die Gefahr in diesem Unterfangen und beschließt Cecil und den anderen Gruppenmitgliedern weiterhin zu helfen. Sie betreten den nahen Kristallsaal und gelangen durch eine Falltür in den Teil des Turmes von Babil, der in der Unterwelt liegt. Die Gruppe entdeckt ein Luftschiff, welches sie benutzen, um den Turm von Babil zu verlassen. Edge schlägt vor es auf den Namen Falke zu taufen und übernimmt zunächst die Steuerung des Schiffs. Nach einem Besuch in der Zwergenburg, treffen sie wieder auf Cid, der dem eben erhaltenen Luftschiff einen Mantel aus Metall anlegt, sodass es nicht von der Hitze der Lava beschädigt wird. Auf Anweisung des Königs der Zwerge soll die Gruppe den achten Kristall vor Golbez finden und begibt sich zu diesem Zweck in die Versiegelte Höhle. Nachdem sie den Kristall erhalten haben und die Höhle verlassen wollen, übernimmt Golbez erneut die Kontrolle über Kain und bemächtigt sich somit des letzten Kristalles. Durch einen erneuten Umbau des Luftschiffs, können Edge und seine neuen Freunde wieder auf die Oberflächenwelt gelangen, wo sie nach Mysidia reisen und dort durch ein Ritual des Ältesten das legendäre Luftschiff, den Mondwal, erhalten. Auf dem Mond angekommen trifft die Gruppe auf Fusoya, der berichtet, dass Golbez von einem Wesen namens Zemus kontrolliert wird. Er schließt sich der Gruppe an, um zu verhindern, dass Zemus seine Pläne verwirklichen kann. Zusammen dringen sie in den Giganten von Babil ein, wo sie auf die Elementarfürsten treffen, die sie besiegen. Anschließend vernichten sie den Kern des Giganten, sodass dieser sich nicht weiter bewegen kann. Danach erscheint Golbez, der dank Fusoya seine Erinnerung wieder erlangt. Es wird klar, dass Golbez Cecils Bruder ist und wegen Zemus' Einfluss begonnen hat seinen Bruder zu hassen. Fusoya und Golbez beschließen zum Mond zu reisen und Zemus Einhalt zu gebieten. Da Golbez frei von seiner Gehirnwäsche ist, hat auch Kain seinen eigenen Willen wieder erhalten. Dieser schließt sich erneut der Gruppe an, jedoch misstraut Edge ihm. Kain bittet Edge sein Leben zu beenden, falls er erneut unter den Einfluss von Zemus geraten sollte. Edge nimmt ihm dieses Versprechen ab und gemeinsam reisen er, Cecil, Kain, Rosa und Rydia zum Mond, um Fusoya und Golbez zu unterstützen. Dort angekommen scheint es zunächst so, als würde es Fusoya und Golbez gelingen, Zemus zu vernichten, jedoch ist dessen Hass so groß, dass er sich als Zeromus manifestiert. Während Golbez versucht die Kraft eines Kristalls zu nutzen und so Zeromus zu besiegen, müssen alle Anwesenden feststellen, dass ihm dies nicht gelingt, da er noch zu sehr von der Dunkelheit eingenommen ist. Zeromus greift daraufhin an und besiegt die Gruppe zunächst. Lediglich Cecil hat noch genug Kraft, um weiter zu kämpfen. Er erhält den Kristall von Golbez und stellt sich Zeromus erneut zum Kampf. Durch die Gebete ihrer Freunde angetrieben, stehen auch Kain, Rosa, Rydia und Edge erneut auf und eilen Cecil zu Hilfe. Da Cecil das Licht verkörpert, kann er die Kraft des Kristalls nutzen und Zeromus so schwächen. Anschließend beginnt der eigentliche Endkampf, in dem die Gruppe Zeromus vorerst endgültig vernichtet, da dieser stets zurückkommen werde, solange die Dunkelheit in den Herzen der Menschen existiere. Nach dem Sieg gibt Edge sich erneut gelassen und hochmütig, was Rydia missfällt. Kurz darauf verabschieden sich Fusoya und Golbez von ihnen und erklären, dass sie sich zu den Lunariern schlafen legen wollen. Während Golbez sich von seinem Bruder verabschiedet, da er auf der Erde nicht reinen Gewissens ein normales Leben führen könnte, wird Cecil von seinen Freunden gedrängt Golbez nicht einfach wortlos ziehen zu lassen. Der Paladin verabschiedet sich von seinem Bruder und kehrt mit dem Mondwal zum Planeten zurück. Edge widmet sich dort dem Wiederaufbau von Eblan, jedoch gibt er auch zu, dass es viele Frauen in Eblan gäbe, aber keine davon wie Rydia sei. Die beiden begegnen sich auf der Krönungszeremonie von Cecil und Rosa zum Königspaar von Baron wieder, jedoch scheint Edge auch dort nicht in Worte fassen zu können, wie viel ihm Rydia bedeutet. Nach Cecils Krönung zum König endet das Spiel schließlich. ''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Nachdem Damcyan, ebenso wie Eblan, neu aufgebaut wurde, hat Edward seine ehemaligen Kameraden eingeladen dieses Ereignis mit ihm zu feiern. Edge macht sich spät auf den Weg nach Damcyan und durchstreift dabei die Höhle von Eblan und gelangt schließlich in den Turm von Babil. Dort bemerkt er, dass scheinbar jemand versucht den Turm erneut nutzbar zu machen. Edge beschließt herauszufinden, wer sich dahinter verbirgt. Er trifft dabei auf Cecil, Palom und Porom, die ebenfalls den Turm untersuchen. Sie erzählen ihm, dass Rydia ebenfalls dort wäre und sie sie finden müssen. Es stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass es sich nicht um die echte Rydia handelt. Rydia? hat Cecil und seine Freunde dazu benutzt, um die Beschwörbaren zu sammeln und stellt sich nun gegen sie. Nacheinander beschwört sie Shiva, Ramuh, Ifrit, Titan und schließlich Bahamut. Letzterer wird von der echten Rydia mittels ihres Nebeldrachen besiegt. Nachdem Rydia? besiegt wurde verschwindet sie und Edge reist zusammen mit den Anderen nach Burg Baron zurück. Dort erfährt er, dass Rosa schwanger ist, was ihn etwas überrascht. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Edge's Tale: The Pulse of Babil Zu Beginn der Handlung von ''The After Years trainiert Edge mit den Ninjas Zangetsu, Gekkou, Izayoi und Tsukinowa auf Burg Eblan. Kurz darauf bemerken sie, dass ein zweiter Mond erscheint und beginnen sich Sorgen um den bestehenden Frieden zu machen. Edge beschließt Eblan zu verlassen und der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Kurz bevor er die Burg verlassen kann, halten ihn die Ninjas auf und bitten Edge, ihn begleiten zu dürfen. Als Zangetsu erwähnt, dass der Turm von Babil unter Umständen erneut aktiviert werden könnte, geht Edge auf das Angebot ein und akzeptiert. Er erteilt seinen Ninjas verschiedene Aufgaben, welchen diese sofort nachgehen. Edge bleibt währenddessen im Schloss zurück und beobachtet die zwei Monde. Er erinnert sich an die Zeit, als sein Königreich durch Golbez angegriffen wurde und er sich mit seinem Volk in die Höhlen von Eblan begeben hat. Als plötzlich der Turm von Babil aufleuchtet, macht Edge sich sofort auf den Weg diesen zu untersuchen. Er bedient sich dabei des Weges in der Höhle von Eblan. Am Grab seiner Eltern hält er kurz inne und etwas weiter erinnert er sich an seine erste Niederlage gegen Rubicante. All diese Ereignisse kommen in Edges Unterbewusstsein wieder hervor und bedeuten ihm, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung ist. Im Turm angekommen wird Edge von einigen Gegnern attackiert, woraufhin nacheinander Tsukinowa, Izayoi, Zangetsu und Gekkou sich ihm anschließen. Nach einiger Zeit stoßen sie im Turm auf das mysteriöse Mädchen, woraufhin Gekkou sie zur Vorsicht mahnt. Bevor sich die Gruppe dem Mädchen stellen will, erscheinen Edge erneut Visionen und eine Stimme spricht zu ihm. Dieses Mal sieht er seine Eltern und Rubicante, die ihn warnen, dass er diesen Gegner nicht besiegen kann. Edge schreitet trotzdem weiter voran und stellt sich dem Mädchen zum Kampf. Nach kurzer Zeit beschwört diese jedoch Ifrit, woraus Edge schließt, dass Rydia etwas zugestoßen sein muss. Als das mysteriöse Mädchen der Gruppe um Edge den Todesstoß versetzen will und eine Flucht misslingt, blendet Edge das Mädchen und gelangt in einen Raum, in dem er eine Falltür aktiviert und so mit seinen Untergebenen entkommen kann. Auf dem weiteren Weg durch den Turm werden sie von Ifrit verfolgt, dem sie jedoch einige Male entkommen können. Schließlich gelangen sie zu dem Hangar, in dem in Final Fantasy IV noch das Luftschiff des Feindes untergebracht war. Edge gibt vor, dass das mysteriöse Mädchen gewonnen habe und möchte von ihr wissen, was mit Cecil passiert ist. Sie erzählt, dass Baron alle Kristalle zusammenträgt, weil Cecil es angeordnet hat. Edge erwähnt daraufhin, dass sich die Geschichte tatsächlich zu wiederholen scheint und erklärt dem Mädchen, dass Menschen ihr zwar kräftemäßig unterlegen seien, jedoch etwas besitzen, dass sich Instinkt nennt. In diesem Moment springt Edge von einer Brücke in die Tiefe. Seine Untergebenen folgen ihm und gemeinsam landen sie auf einem Luftschiff, das von Rydia und Luca gesteuert wird. Edge kommt wieder zu sich und gesteht, dass er nicht wusste, ob sein Instinkt korrekt sein würde. Als er Rydia und Luca begrüßt fällt ihm ein Mann in schwarzer Kleidung auf. Dieser erklärt lediglich, dass die Zeit drängt, ohne jedoch seine Identität preis zu geben. Kampfverhalten ''Final Fantasy IV'' Charakterentwicklung und Abilitys Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass Edge ein Ninja ist, besitzt er den höchsten Schnelligkeitswert aller Mitstreiter, zeichnet sich daher jedoch ebenfalls durch mangelnde Angriffs- und Abwehrwerte aus. Weiterhin kann nur Edge die Fertigkeit Werfen benutzen. Neben diversen Waffen im Inventar stehen ihm dabei außerdem Wurfgegenstände wie Shuriken oder Fuma-Shuriken zur Verfügung. Weiterhin steht ihm der Befehl Stehlen zur Verfügung. Edges wichtigste Fähigkeiten sind seine Ninjutsu, welche mit steigender Stufe oder im Verlauf der Handlung deutlich an Vielfalt dazu gewinnen. Nachfolgende Tabelle zeigt, wann Edge seine Ninjutsu erlernt. Jedoch ist zu beachten, dass es Unterschiede gibt, abhängig von der Spielversion von Final Fantasy IV. Waffen und Rüstungen Im Kampf verwendet Edge hauptsächlich spezielle Ninja-Schwerter und Bumerange, von denen er zwei an der Zahl gleichzeitig ausrüsten kann. Dies schränkt ihn jedoch insofern ein, als dass er im Gegenzug nicht die Möglichkeit hat einen Schild auszurüsten, selbst wenn nur ein Schwert verwendet wird. Auch kann Edge nur leichte Rüstungen anlegen, die jedoch weniger Schutz bieten, als die schweren Rüstungen, die beispielsweise Cecil und Kain tragen. In Final Fantasy IV Advance ist es Edge außerdem möglich Krallen ausrüsten, welche ansonsten nur von Yang genutzt werden. ''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude-'' Edges Kampffähigkeiten entsprechen im Interlude zu Final Fantasy IV denen, die er bereits in der GBA-Version von Final Fantasy IV hatte. Erneut kann er sowohl Schwerter, als auch Bumerange und Messer verwenden, trägt leichte Rüstungen und besitzt den höchsten Geschick-Wert aller Gruppenmitglieder. Ihm stehen alle Ninjutsu zur Verfügung, die er sowohl in der GBA- als auch der PSP-Version von Final Fantasy IV erlernen konnte. Er befindet sich zudem auf Stufe 39, wenn er der Gruppe beitritt. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' Charakterentwicklung und Abilitys In Final Fantasy IV: The After Years hat sich an Edges Vorzügen und Schwächen nicht viel verändert, jedoch ist er nun nicht mehr der schnellste spielbare Charakter, sondern Tsukinowa. Trotz dieser kleinen Veränderung besitzt Edge durch seine relativ ausgewogenen Statuswerte deutliche Vorzüge, den anderen Ninjas gegenüber. Erneut stehen ihm eine Vielzahl an Ninjutsu zur Verfügung, von denen er die meisten aber wieder durch Event oder Stufenaufstieg erlernen muss. Obwohl zunächst zwar seine vier Untergebenen Tsukinowa, Izayoi, Zangetsu und Gekkou mit unterschiedlichen neuen Ninjutsu auftreten, kann Edge die meisten dieser Techniken im weiteren Spielverlauf ebenfalls erlernen, was ihn zu einem besseren Kämpfer macht, als die anderen vier Ninjas. Als neues Spielelement wurden die sogenannten Mondphasen eingeführt, welche sich auf bestimmte Aktionen der Charaktere auswirken. Ninjutsus werden davon ebenfalls beeinflusst, sodass es ratsam ist, die Veränderung der Mondphase zu überwachen und ggf. mittels Übernachtung in einem Zelt oder Inn selbst der eigenen Strategie anzupassen. Nachfolgende Auflistung zeigt alle Ninjutsu, die Edge erlernen kann. |width="50%"| |} Außer seinen Ninja-Künsten stehen Edge verschiedene Bands zur Verfügung, die durch Kombination seiner Fähigkeiten mit denen eines oder mehrerer Mitstreiter vollzogen werden. Bei Edge ist zu beachten, dass die Technik Ultimate Art: Advent of the Phoenix unter Umständen nicht erlernt und eingesetzt werden kann. Dies ist der Fall, wenn einer oder mehrere seiner vier Ninjas während ihrer Einzelmissionen kampfunfähig werden. Statt eines Game Over endet die Geschichte an dieser Stelle und der nächste Ninja kann ausgewählt werden bzw. die Geschichte wird bei Edge fortgesetzt. Sollte diese Situation eintreffen, so kann der Spieler das Band nur noch erwerben, indem Edge's Tale erneut gespielt wird und alle Ninjas ihre Einzelmissionen erfolgreich abschließen und zu Edge zurückkehren. Waffen und Rüstungen Edge bedient sich wieder einer breiten Auswahl an Katana, Messern, Bumerangen und Krallen. Im Unterschied zu allen vorherigen Titeln, ist es Edge hier erstmalig möglich einen Schild auszurüsten. Dafür geeignet ist jedoch nur der Adamant Shield. Außerdem kann er nun einige schwere Rüstungen tragen, bleibt tendenziell jedoch hauptsächlich bei leichten Rüstungen. Da Edge ein Ninja ist, kann er außerdem den Fire Scarf anlegen, der sonst nur von Izayoi, Tsukinowa, Zangetsu und Gekkou getragen werden kann. Dieser kann jedoch nur erlangt werden, indem Edge sich Rubicante allein entgegenstellt. Weiteres Auftreten ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Gemeinsam mit Rydia taucht Edge in den spielinternen Erläuterungen zum Einsatz von Beschwörungen und Esper-Steinen auf. Dort versucht er mit seinem Wissen zu glänzen und letztlich Rydia somit zu beeindrucken. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy: Curtain Call right|120px Edge tritt in ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy: Curtain Call als spielbarer Charakter auf, der jedoch erst freigeschalten werden muss, indem ausreichend goldene Kristallsplitter gesammelt werden. Charakterentwicklung Wie in den Originalspielen zeichnet Edge sich durch einen hohen Geschick-Wert aus, wohingegen alle anderen Werte entweder schwach oder mittelgut ausgeprägt sind. Aus diesem Grund, und durch die verhältnismäßig geringen HP, eignet sich Edge weniger für die Rolle des Anführers in einer Battle Music Sequence. Vielmehr sollte auf Edge zurückgegriffen werden, sofern der Spieler eine Field Music Sequence meistern möchte und dabei eine weite Strecke zurücklegen will. Abilitys Edge besitzt zahlreiche Abilitys, die darauf ausgelegt sind, seinen eigenen Agility-Wert oder den der gesamten Gruppe zu steigern. Dabei ist zwischen und zu unterscheiden. Für alle Abilitys sind sowohl ein freier Ability-Slot als auch die in der Tabelle angegebenen CP notwendig. Nachfolgende Auflistung zeigt alle für Edge verfügbaren Abilitys, sortiert nach der Stufe, auf der der Charakter sie erlernt. Weiterhin wird kurz wiedergegeben, welchen Effekt sie besitzen. ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Edge taucht in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy als spielbarer Charakter auf. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade In ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade ist Edge ein sogenannter Legend-Charakter und kann der Gruppe zeitweise als Gastcharakter beitreten. ''Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Edge ist auf mehreren Karten im ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game abgebildet. Dabei wurden sowohl eine frühere Illustration von Yoshitaka Amano verwendet, als auch CG-Render von der NDS-Version des Originalspiels und eine Illustration von Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. Alle Karten von Edge gehören dem Wind-Element an. ''Lord of Vermillion II'' Es gibt eine Karte von Edge in Lord of Vermillion II. ''Rise of Mana'' Galerie Etymologie Der Name Edge setzt sich aus den ersten beiden Buchstaben seines Vor- und Nachnamens zusammen. Der Nachname Geraldine ist die weibliche Form von Gerald, wurde jedoch davor auch als Vatersname verwendet und kann folglich als Sohn des Gerald übersetzt werden. Weiterhin stammt der Name Gerald, auch Gerwald, als Vorname aus dem Althochdeutschen und setzt sich dabei aus den Worten ger und waltan, was soviel wie Speer und Herrscher bedeutet. Frei übersetzt wird der Name Gerald demnach mit Der mit dem Speer waltende. Trivia *Auf einem Artwork von Edge zu Final Fantasy IV: The After Years, scheint dieser einen Umhang zu tragen, der dem von Rubicante ähnelt. **Später im Spiel ist es außerdem möglich Rubicantes Umhang, genannt Fire Scarf, zu erhalten und ihn Edge auszurüsten. en:Edge Geraldine fr:Edward "Edge" Geraldine it:Edge Geraldine ru:Эдж Джералдин Kategorie:Charakter (FFIV) Kategorie:Charakter (FFIV:TAY) Kategorie:Charakter (TFF:CC)